tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheInvertedShadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to TF2 FreakShow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:4000 screenshots 2012-07-22 00002.jpg page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in Community Messages. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- LordGalvatron (Talk) 20:14, 14 September 2012 When editing or creating pages Welcome to the wiki shadow. When making or editing articles in the future, please have a look over at the Official Guide as it helps us keep the wiki in a good state. Also on a side note, you might want to check the source for the infoboxes as this wiki uses a slightly different setup for the infoboxes as opposed to the Gmod wiki. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:21, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Ass Pancake's Profile Pic Hey Shadow, I'm just messaging you to see if you like the Ass Pancakes picture I created for the page :) If you don't like it in any way just tell me and tell me how you want him :) Stylx (talk) 09:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. Glad you could summon up the courage to join our little wiki! The Real LE-the-Creator (talk) 12:26, September 15, 2012 (UTC) heh didnt know you joined this epic little wiki full of the most freakish creatures and things related to tf2 you will ever see but anyway welcom to the tf2 freakshow wiki shadow Don't worry, we already told him about stopping his horrible-character making spree, and he hasn't added a single new monster since them. In case he does it again though, no more mercy will come from us. Kugawattan (talk) 20:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi shadow i am Hellman604 the owner of synthetmedic and synthetspy.Thank you for editing my page.Tell me how you people make pages like that.The problem is that you are using options that i am not seing and dont know how to add and i dont wanna be banned.So please tell me how to.Leave a message on my talk page Devad31 Hello TheInvertedShadow, andrewweeson here. i have some questions :) 1. Do you not like Sariskhan? 2. What is your favourite freaks from other gmodders? Soldine1000 (talk) 16:54, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Idea for new Ponymonster! Hello, Shadow. I am an avid admirer of your work in the GMod community, and I may have an idea I'd like to share with you. "So, what if Trixie was taken over by the spirit of Ass Pancakes?" I now leave the answer for you to decide. don't let me down. Gray, out. 22:25, August 5, 2013 (UTC) That's never going to happen, son. And next time, keep the Ponies off this Wiki. TheInvertedShadow (talk) 04:14, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Yup! Soldine1000 (talk) 14:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Possible Villain Hi, shadow! I have seen that you are making a new serie, so, I just want to ask you, can Nemesis become a villain in the serie, just like a come, fight and bye? Tell me your answer in my talk page, pls, it's important for my.